Not Your Ordinary Texan
by xIggyXAlfredx
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please just read it


AN: This is based off an old roleplay I did with a friend. Warning: It has a slow beginning but it will get better I swear!This also does not follow the path of history, at all. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. I realize it is all out of order when it comes to past events but like I said it was a roleplay and my friends don't really care if it could even be close to reality. As long as it is fun we are fine ^^

Texas sat next to her big brother, Mexico, during the world meeting. She was bursting with joy for this was the first time for her to go to a meeting. Mexico finally decided that she was old enough to go to a meeting.

Texas was a thin 17 year old girl with long, dark, silky hair and light blue eyes. She was raised by Mexico, but she had her own views on the world. Mexico let her have those view, to a certain point. She didn't mind because she didn't know anything different.

She tried to listen to everyone, but she was so distracted by the people who surrounded her; to her left was a loud blonde haired blue eyed teen, about 2 years older than her, next to Mexico was a rather annoyed blonde with bright green eyes and some big eyebrows. Across the table was a very quiet Japanese man. There were more but these are the people she was most focused on. Especially the loud on, he interested her. He was very different from the people she saw on a daily bases such as; Spain, Romano, Mexico, Germany, Italy, and Japan.

"You need to watch out for all of these people alright? All but the Axis Powers which is G-" The Mexican was cut off by his little sister.

"Germany, Italy, and Japan. I know I know. You don't need to worry about that hermano. You know that. Have some faith in me." Texas stated calmly. Her older brother was very protective of her. She didn't understand why, but she didn't let that bother her too much. She loved her brother with all of her heart and didn't want to hurt him at all, so she just didn't ask and let him do what he pleases.

When the meeting was over Mexico and Texas went home. "Is gran hermano de Espana going to be coming over later?" Texas asked excitedly.

Mexico sighed, "He might be coming over for dinner. He says he is having some trouble with Romano again." Texas giggled at Mexico's reaction to the thought of his big brother. Mexico wasn't too fond of his brother, but he loved him because they are family. Texas absolutely loved Spain, he was that fun brother that always made her laugh, and because he is older than Mexico he was able to over-rule Mexico's rules on Texas.

"Romano is so crazy," Texas laughed, "I would not be able to care for him like Hermano Espana does." Mexico only nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way I have an Axis Powers meeting tomorrow, you can come to this one."

"Hm, sure!"

.

.

Texas listened to Germany rant on about the allies, she watched Italy beg for pasta, and saw a scary side of Mexico. Mexico talked on and on about getting rid of the allies, especially a so called "America."

_Who is America? Mexico always talks of an America as if he is the spawn of satin himself. He can't be that bad. Can he?_

Flashes of the loud blonde kept popping in her head. 

Is that America? He seems sweet, he definitely can't be that bad. He smiled at me… Wow he was cute.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to attack him now," Japan stated "he is too strong at the moment."

"Japan, don't think like that. We can beat him! I know it." Mexico can be pretty stubborn, just like at this moment. Now Texas was getting uncomfortable, she didn't like the idea of fighting or killing or defeating anyone. She was also getting uncomfortable because she has only seen Mexico as his happy-go-lucky self. He was always in a good mood when she was around, she was his pride and joy. So for Texas to see Mexico talking about taking over someone, it just struck fear down her spine.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt b-but is this "America" really all that bad?" It took all her guts to get that little bit out of her throat.

"Of course he is! Now, know your place and stay quiet!" Mexico snapped at the innocent Texan.

"Actually, Mexico-san I think your sister has a point. He has yet to do anything to us. Let us just wait until later to attack." Japan said shyly, Japan and Texas were almost best friends. He was her babysitter her whole life and now they hang out every now-and-then, so he always stuck up for her ideas.

"Do you want to be kicked out of the Axis?" Mexico continued this question with some Spanish curses.

Japan slapped his hands on the table and stood up quickly, this shocked everyone in the room because Japan was always so innocent and quiet. "Yes I do! I am quitting the Axis Powers right now!" He then stormed out of the room

"Ve?~ Japan quit?" The Italian obviously was not paying attention but was more focused on pasta.

Mexico and Germany then proceeded to talk about attacking different countries as if nothing happened. "You made Japan leave! How could you!" Texas cried then stood, Mexico wasn't paying attention to her at all at this point, so she took the chance to sneak out and find Japan. No one noticed that she left

AN: Heh yea, it might suck. Oh well. It will get way better and more dramatic later I promise! Please just give it some time ^^ thanks


End file.
